


Trash Mammal

by mandaree1



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Post My Fair Dolly, This ep was rlly good and it gave me some feels, puppy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: "Dolly?" Dizzy whispered, and Dolly felt that impending sense of doom a dog got when she knew A Talk was coming."You awake?"And Dolly, being the great communicator that she was, said; "'Sup."Dee Dee curled up against her chest fur, practically purring. Which, for a dog, is pretty impressive. "I'm glad you're back."





	Trash Mammal

Dolly carries Dorothy home on her back. It just seems right, you know? She was the one who inspired Dee Dee and Dizzy to spurn her, and that made it her fault her littlest sister cried. Puppies have short memories, so by the time they crawl up the steps and through the door Dorothy is giggling and blowing raspberries. Dolly can only hope that's enough.

Dinner is... weird. Dolly expects to be ignored- or, worse, shunned. She might have realized the dangers of her actions, but that doesn't make her almost becoming a pet any less bad. She's coddled instead. The Triple Ds all but cling to her hip, Dawkins trying to squeeze between them for his usual spot. Dylan willingly gives Dizzy and Dee Dee his seat, leaving Dolly very confused and surrounded by puppies.

She shrugged it off, mostly because she was more tired than a beaten rug, and curled up in her comfy bed to sleep. And if Dylan paused, sniffing the air, before letting a sigh of relief and hopping into his own, she was going to pretend it was because someone in the house finally took a bath. Not because he was worried he'd lose her or something.

Dolly was just managing to doze off when two decently-heavy weights landed on her back. She lifted her head, yawned, and rolled onto her side for the best cuddle experience she could make. It was just a fact that, in a house of one hundred and one, there's bound to be at least a few nightmares- especially around Halloween, when Dante dusted off his old Jason Voorhooves DVDs- and with only a pawful of older dogs, Dolly was bound to be on that list.

"Dolly?" Dizzy whispered, and Dolly felt that impending sense of doom a dog got when she knew A Talk was coming. "You awake?"

And Dolly, being the great communicator that she was, said; "'Sup."

Dee Dee curled up against her chest fur, practically purring. Which, for a dog, is pretty impressive. "I'm glad you're back."

She pulled the puppies close, giving a quick squeeze before loosening her grip. "I'm sorry I left, girls. If I ever act that way again, you have my complete permission to stop me. Just. Tackle me to the ground with hugs."

They both seem pretty happy with that, but Dolly isn't. She's not ashamed of biting that human at the event, but that was because he wasn't worth it. "You know, girls... if you wanna be adopted, that's okay."

"We are adopted," Dee Dee chirped. "Dad adopted us, remember?"

"I meant by a human."

The puppy's mouth closed with a little snap. Dizzy and Dee Dee exchanged a look.

Dolly propped her chin on her paw. "I mean, it's not for me, but some dogs like being pets. We could find you someone nearby. Someone who'd take care of you." The tips of her claws sank into her skin, leaving a bit of a sting. She imagined there were still shreds of nail polish on them. "So, if you wanted-"

" _Absolutely not,_ " broke in Dizzy. She stuck her tongue out. "Humans are stinky!"

Dee Dee was nodding along. "We only wanted a human 'cause you got one! We thought..." She looked at her paws sheepishly. "We thought, since you were never coming home, getting a fancy human like yours would mean we'd still get to see each other."

Dolly sighed. "Man, I _really_ ducked up this time." The Dalmatian laved a lick to both of their foreheads, listening to them giggle. "I'm not gonna pretend to be perfect. Perfect's boring! But I _promise_ I won't leave either of you ever again."

"Even to chase the mailman?" Dizzy asked, eyes wide.

She considered it a moment. "How 'bout this- we can share the mailman. Just the three of us. Maybe, together, we'll catch him!"

A bundle of ears perked up beside them. "Mailman?"

" _Don't even_ ," Dolly said, and they all fell into silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Dolly regrets teaching Dee Dee and Dizzy to just pick up humans from off the street. If they really wanted to be pets, they were gonna get the BESTEST human.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
